The Living Heart
by master-anime-archer
Summary: Wrong BWL It's said that a child is the heart of their parents' love. The love Argentine and Qualia had their magic created a child but its soul was weak and needed a body. Harry Potter died the night Voldemort attacked but Kokoro lives.


**AN: Hello everyone. No I'm not dead yet and yes I will be updating/reformatting some of my stories that are already up. This is a little one-shot story idea that I wanted to go ahead and get up here for review. This is set the summer before the fifth year. In this, when Argentine and Qualia crumbled, their love and the magic involved spawned a tiny soul but the soul had to find a body to inhabit. It took refuge in the body of Harry Potter who had been killed by Voldemort leaving his twin unharmed when Lilly and James had been knocked out. His brother was proclaimed the Boy Who Lived and he was shuffled to the side, left with a burning passion for creation from his parents and memories of his entire life so far. Well that's about it for now. I don't own any recognizable characters and I would love to see what you all think of this.**

* * *

The Tale of a Living Heart

Lilly Potter was sitting at the kitchen table when two owls soared into the room. Happily she took them and set them down on the table to wait for their recipients. She had not realized that her eldest had already raided the kitchen and retreated once more to his workshop/room. Nic came down before long and settled in with James to a large breakfast talking about quidditch and schooling. It was only two and a half hours later when she went to look for her other son, a rare occurrence in and of itself. She realized among her searching that she did not know where his room was in the house so guiltily she asked a house elf who pointed her to two large and one small room. The small one was a bedroom with nothing but a bed, closet, and desk. The desk was covered in diagrams covered in compact writing. There were sketches and a stack of journals. Curious, she flipped through them and saw breathtaking works of art as well as comments around them. Many had dimensions and measurements given as well. Perplexed, she went to the next room with a single word on the door: gallery. Entering she was surrounded by paintings and statues of all kinds. They were beautiful but she didn't see her son. She did wonder where he had gotten them all though. She found another room and nearly had a heart attack. The walls were covered in paper with similar diagrams and writing and sketches. The covered floor had a half dozen half finished sculptures, various tools, clay, and paint everywhere. Blank canvases rested in an open trunk and various paints were scattered over a corner table. She was surprised to see the sliver of the strange room so she did not hear quiet padding feet behind her. A quiet excuse me was all she got as her son tried to move past her carrying a large grey block over one shoulder and an enormous bag of supplies in his other hand. Ignoring his mother he put the block down as well as the bag of the supplies. He was dressed in muggle jeans and a red tank top having taken his jacket off upon entering, causing Lilly to notice her son's build. He was slender but his thinly built frame hid some serious muscle as it lifted the block like it was nothing. Figuring there was a feather lite charm involved she shrugged it off and watched him blink at her unmoving frame. He had smears of color all over his pants and his hands were long fingered.

"You can have the house elves clean this up. Your Hogwarts letter came today."

He took the letter and nodded before entering the room and closing the door. A bit miffed she left him alone and went to the gardens. There she pontificated on her son. He was always a strange one and made her feel uncomfortable so she let him be. It wasn't like he got in trouble or anything. He was always well behaved and had never gotten so much as a detention in his first or second year as far as she knew. She was unable to sit still due to an itching feeling of guilt. She knew all about her sons! Nicholas was strong and large and a reserve quidditch player. He may have gotten in trouble all the time but do had his father. He liked meat, good food, hated vegetables, disliked muggle music, and was very proud. Harry was... What was he? He disliked pizza and disliked a lot of sweets but what else? Determined to find out anything she could about him she went to the gallery to see if he was there. She got close when Nic and his two best friends came in from the quidditch area laughing loudly. With even more guilt she realized she had never heard Harry laugh like that before. He had smiled yes but it was only very brief and never a reaction to people. Frowning she went into the gallery and stepped onto the platform. She finally got to a small alcove at the back and found there to be nothing there but a stone frame with a heavy velvet curtain. She had thought that maybe she could get an idea of her sons tendencies by looking at his art choices but she still had no idea. She called a house elf and asked her where the paintings had come from.

"They be the young master's. He's is always asking for more room and expansions. And we does as he asks but he never asks anything else of us to help."

"Yes but where did they all come from?"

"Why his workshop mistress."

Shocked, she had tried to go find her son. When she finally did she knocked and entered the large room she had seen a bit of before. Her son was standing before a stone sculpture working it. He set his tools down and turned to the woman that was his human mother. He appeared annoyed and cool when he spoke.

"Did you need something? I am very busy."

She withered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going shopping for school supplies in two days. Would you like to go?"

She was hopeful he would say yes but not expecting much. The boy blinked at her.

"I do need some new robes I suppose. Yes. I will join you."

She smiled happily if not a bit in surprise. Then she left him be. That evening she was sitting in the back corner of the library hidden behind shelves when Harry came in and sat down with several large books. Nic came in soon after with his friends, not noticing his mother there.

"Hey freak! Give me your homework! Hermione is working on mine and Nic needs his done."

Signing Kokoro looked up from his book and gave the other two boys a disinterested look. His eyes had returned to his book before he responded.

"Why would you want that? I thought I was nothing but an annoying little prick, I believe were the words. Do it yourself. I have better things to do."

Nic was quiet. He hadn't meant to hurt his twin but he never thought about how his friends were treating him. He used to play with his brother all the time until he got to Hogwarts. His brother had always been quiet but he had smiled at him. Now he rarely smiled and never laughed. At his twin's icy remark he felt ashamed. Getting to his feet with a notebook in hand the blonde moved to a shelf of ancient books, ones that had been there for generations, and chose several before returning to his previous spot. Ignoring the others in the room he left the room and went to his studio. He needed to finish a piece for the old woman in the village. He was almost finished. All he needed to do was touch it up.

When Lilly heard the way her son had acted to Harry she felt ashamed and guilty. It was eye opening but she did nothing to stop it. Had this been happening often? She would need to pay close attention.

The next afternoon Lilly came down to find her son sitting with an elder woman. Between them was a large statue in the visage of a five year old girl with angel wings. Various stones were set in it to make her eyes and a few other features stand out. It was beautiful. When she saw her the old woman smiled.

"So you must be his mother. You must be so proud. He does such wonderful works. I myself have seven and another two dozen ordered. I was so surprised to find he was so young. Well I should really be going. Thank you so much young man. I'll have made a decision in the next two months. The money is there for you. Have a good day."

With that she got up and the statue went with her, having been laid in a crate and rolled away. The boy picked up the envelope and took out several large stacks of muggle cash. Counting it quickly he put it away in his pocket.

"Were you ready to go shopping mother? I will be ready in a moment."

He left and returned with a messenger bag over his shoulder that looked rather full.

"Who was that?"

"Hm? That was Mrs. Theadern from the manor in the forest. She was buying a sculpture from me. I need to stop at Gringotts today."

"But where did it come from?"

He gave her a questioning look before dignifying it with an answer.

"I make them. She saw me when I was buying more supplies and asked to see some of my work; said she was looking for something to fill her house with and liked them."

That was the most she had ever heard him say at one time and it frightened her a bit, but no. She refused to let herself be afraid of her son. She was already feeling guilty about her lack of knowledge of her own child but now she felt worse. He was an artist and she didn't even know. She shook herself and spoke.

"Let's go then dear. We'll be going by floo powder."

Both went through and came out in the other side. Kokoro and Lilly went to Gringotts first.

"I'll just be a minute. Excuse me. I would like to exchange these into galleons please."

The goblin looked at him with a strange look but the boy just stared back. Then the creature nodded as the boy took no less than ten nearly identical envelopes from his bag and handed them over. He received no less than 893 galleons, 12 sickles, and 18 knuts counted out and placed in a bag. Under the shocked eyes of his mother he walked with her to the clothing shop. There he was fitted for new robes and they headed for the next store. Soon Lilly ran into a friend and he told her he was going to do some shopping before leaving her behind. At lunch time he met her at the Leaky Cauldron only to have her demand where he had been to which he calmly replied that he had told her he was going to go do some shopping. She blushed and took him home with her head full of thoughts. When they got home a running Hermione ran into him, knocking his money bag from his hand spilling gold silver and copper across the ground. Ron and Nicholas ran up behind her but stopped short at the sight before them. Hermione was curled into Kokoro's chest crying while he lay across the mound of money blinking. Getting her off of him carefully he held the bag and tapped the rune on it. All of the money flew back into it and he looked down at the crying girl, confused, then to his mother.

"Help please."

The girl was carried off by Lilly as she tried to console her while the boys stared at him. Getting to his feet he dusted himself off and turned away from them, locking himself in his studio. When the two boys went to Ty and "talk" to him later they found an empty room and a bed that hadn't been slept in apart for a small animal of some kind. It was a week before the door to the studio appeared again and another three before the handle appeared again. The morning after it did Lilly was in front of it. James would have been there but he was working over time in the auror office at the ministry. She burst in and found no boy. When she called a house elf she was told the boy was in the gallery so she ran there, expecting to find him in poor condition and hungry. But she found him standing strong, kneeling before a large statue of a beautiful woman that looked amazingly like the boy himself and a man that was reaching towards her, their fingers barely laced together. The man looked a lot like the boy as well. The woman was crying and the man wore an expression of love. Both were carved of a light colored stone with no extra embellishments and yet they were the most beautiful she had seen. They stood in the little cove with the curtain currently pulled back. He sat back on his heels after fiddling with the base for a good twenty minutes. The base had curling gold all around it and the stone arch around it was inlaid with the same gold. He smiled softly up at them and brushed his finger over the smooth surface.

"Where did you learn magic like this? They're beautiful."

He continued to look at them, brushing dust off of them as he went.

"No magic. I won't stoop that low." He left the room and she moved closer looking at. There was a plaque in old runes.

{Argentine and Qualia together in eternity. There must be more for art, for us, after our time has come. Your loving son, Kokoro}

Lilly was confused. She wept. How could her son replace her and James with a statue who was far prettier than Lilly would ever be and the man was far more handsome than James was. She collapsed to her knees. She cried because her baby had replaced her living body with a heartless stone figure. If he preferred that over herself, was there any hope in getting him back?

* * *

**Kokoro knew about his true 'art' form since he was eleven and I'm saying he has an animal form as well although I have yet to work out details**

**Ya'll know what to do. R & R**

**MAA out.**


End file.
